


Special Gifts

by spaceMaverick



Series: Sovereign Chara AU [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Other, Sentimental, Sovereign Chara AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceMaverick/pseuds/spaceMaverick
Summary: Chara doesn't like getting gifts very much, but Frisk is insistent.the title sounds suggestive but it isnt i promise





	Special Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to draw something christmas but that wasnt working out so heres this, i need to get better at writing anyway

Chara leaned against their bedroom wall and listened to the bustle of family friends celebrating downstairs. They looked out the window to see the sky darkening, streetlights illuminating the gently falling snow. Muffled music shook the walls slightly, sending vibrations up Chara’s back. They let out a long sigh. They were perfectly happy, here in their room alone, it was just that all the people downstairs were a bit too much. They remembered the lavish parties their old family held, and all the makeup and long sleeves they wore to hide their birthmarks. It hurt to think about it.

A soft knock at the door interrupted their thoughts. Chara was grateful for the distraction. They smiled as Frisk walked in. Frisk waved and sat next to Chara on their bed. Chara leaned on their shoulder and wrapped their arms around their datemate. Frisk petted their hair and gently pulled away, putting their hands on Chara’s shoulders.

“I got you something,” they said quietly.

“You didn’t have to,” Chara replied, “I’m fine without people spending time and money on me-”

“Stop protesting and let me give this to you,” Frisk interrupted. They held out their hands to reveal a small velvety box. Chara recognized it as a jewelry box and looked at Frisk confused.

“Frisk, I said I didn’t want people spending money. This is exactly the kind of thing that costs a lot.”

“Open it!” Frisk said, shoving the box into Chara’s hands. Chara sighed and pried the box open. Buried in the silky lining was a silver ring. A red heart-shaped stone was in the center. Chara looked up at Frisk.

“What-”

“Look on the inside of the ring,” Frisk squeaked. Their eyes were bright with excitement. Chara flipped the ring around. On the other side of the stone was the word “Determination” engraved in the silver.

“How much was this, Frisk?” Embarrassment rose in Chara’s cheeks. They knew they weren’t supposed to ask that. “Sorry,” they mumbled, “but really, you didn’t have to-”

“I have a matching one,” Frisk said, pulling a similar ring out of their pocket and slipping it on their ring finger. Chara mimicked them. The ring fit perfectly on their thin finger. The heart glittered, even in the low light. Frisk rested their hand on Chara’s so they could see both rings. Frisk’s had small swirly designs etched into it. Chara looked closer to see that their ring had slightly thicker, more angular etching. “Mine says ‘Determination’, too.”

“They’re… lovely. Thank you, Frisk. I really do love them.” Chara regretted their complaints about the gift. It was kind of Frisk to even get something for them; they should be nicer about it.

“I’m so glad!” Frisk hugged Chara tightly, drowning them in the knitted fabric of their sweater. Chara laughed and hugged their datemate back.

“You’re so sweet,” Chara whispered in Frisk’s ear.

“I’m so happy you like it,” Frisk replied.

**Author's Note:**

> edit: my amazing brother thought of the word "chariskmas" and i love him


End file.
